26
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: 26 situations that are not really connected to each other. One shots or little ficlets about the relationship between Kono and Danny. (rated M, maybe in for the future, just in case)
1. animal

**Every chapter will be prompted by a letter of the alphabet or a song lyric/ song title that begins with that letter. I don't know why I've decided to challenge myself a bit. Just hope it'll be good.**

_**Animals by maroon 5. Kono is Danny stalker and only wish to be with him.**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own H5-0…well duh!**

_Don't tell no lie_

_You can't deny_

_I'm preying on you tonight_

_I can smell your scent from miles._

They had been at this for so long now, but he kept on playing coy. She didn't know why he kept on refusing her, why he didn't see that they were meant to be.

Why did he have to break her heart over and over again, all these women would never be enough. They could never love him the way she does and yet he keep trying to find what they already have in other places.

She would have to find a way to make him see, to make him understand that she is all that he'll ever need. She would have to make him realize that she is the one who's always there for him, whatever he needs. She is willing to do anything to make him see the light.

Kono raised her eyes to the display in front of her. A soft smile appear on her face at the numerous pictures pinned on her wall. She raised one hand to one of them, tracing her finger around the man's face.

He couldn't pretend to be blind to truth for much longer, he would have to come to his senses. Her gaze trailed to another photograph, raising her other hand to her lips, her smile got wider. They would be such a great family, she thought as she placed her free hand next to the picture of Danny Williams and his daughter.

"Mommy loves you."


	2. beach

**Beach. (kinda inspired by the song Sex by Bikini, don't ask for how). Danny hate the beach.**

Danny hated this hell hole, it was too hot, too sunny, too much pineapple in everything. And the sand, don't get him started on the sand. That thing gets everywhere and refuses to leave you, you will find that evil substance in every inch of you belonging. And where do you find sand? Well on the beach mainly, although it will follow you everywhere you go.

And that was one the main reasons why he hated the beach so much. Well there was also all of these tourists that took over the damn thing and he didn't understand why people find pleasure in relaxing in dirt, 'cause that's what sand was, dirt. He was a city boy, concrete was his friend.

But that is where she liked to be the most, so he complied with his duty as a husband and went with her. She loved to surf when she could, swim in the ocean and to lay under the sun. Activities that he did not understand, but she loved it and he loved her so…

But he had to admit it, it had its benefits to live on an island. You're lovely wife would practically live in a bikini and there's no arguments to made against that. Looking at Kono, lying on her back in the smallest bathing suit known to man, he couldn't help but thinking that maybe living on a ball of dust in the sun wasn't that bad at all.


	3. concrete

**Concrete. Kono try to teach Danny how to skateboard.**

The 'kissing concrete' expression, never made sense to Danny. There's not a situation where he would happily feel oblige to do so, but now he was starting to understand it.

Danny was lying face down on said concrete, he let out a frustrating groan. He did not understand why he had agreed on doing this, learning how to skateboard was not a vital skill that he needed to internalize.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done!" He exclaimed once he turned on his back, both hands resting on his stomach.

"Hey no! Don't give up, you almost had it!" Kono encouraged him, as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, I can see how you would think that, I've become a pro." He flatly gave back as his hands shifted one way to another above his torso. "And I believe that I am too old for that kind of precarious activity." He finished, hands clasping each other.

"Well you don't think that you're not too old for other vigorous activities." She said matter of factly, bending over placing her hands on her knees.

Raising an eyebrow, a smile sketched its way of Danny's features, "That's because there is something to be gained." He said in a seductive tone, eyes browsing her legs.

"You'll get a treat if you can stay on your board." Kono offered.

Danny took a moment to think about her offer, it meant that he would be kissing a lot of concrete before succeeding in anything related to this damn skateboard. But looking at her and the way that she's biting at her lower lip, he couldn't help but think that all these bruises would be worth it at the end.

He took in a deep breath before abruptly letting it out. "Fine, let's pop some ollies or something." He flatly said as he slowly got up, earning an excited smile from Kono.


	4. desire and devotion

**Desire and devotion by Bayside**

_Situation's unbearable_

_I've gotten vulnerable._

_But what's so wrong with being all alone?_

_Alone's the only way I've ever known._

_How could I know,_

_That everything you say are lies about devotion and desire._

He couldn't let her take over, she held too much power over him. He had to tear himself away from her, he couldn't keep her in his veins like that. But at this very moment, where she was arching and bending above him, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

She was like a siren singing her song, enchanting him, trapping him and he happily let her. He knew the sweet words that escaped her lips were covered in venom, that it was her way keep her power over him, that he was drowning himself into her.

But she gave him something he was longing for, something that he couldn't name but felt nonetheless when he was near, with and inside her. He put himself on the path of self-destruction by ignoring all the signs that were there. They warned him to keep away, there will be nothing to grasp by her sides.

He had to escape, he had to break free. But the void he would have to face would be worse than the deceits that she offered him. So for now he would let her take over, invade and pillage what she wants. He will offer her his complete devotion and let himself drown in his desire, he just couldn't be alone.

_And I know the spark inside your eyes,_

_was just a match I used to set myself on fire._


	5. echo

**Echo. Kono's POV, as she's having a moment alone in their bedroom the day of his funerals.**

I can do this, I can step outside and face all of those people that came to offer me their deepest condolences. I did not know how I am going to get through this, seeing all these faces that won't be able to hide their sadness and pity only making this moment real.

Looking around the room we've shared for some years now and I can't believe how empty it seems now, although all your belongings are right where you've left them. This space seems so cold now, so foreign, even though a flood of memories surge through me.

Every piece of clothing and all what use to be your personal effects reverberate the life we've lived together, the moments shared in this very room. The clothes hanging in the closet seemed to mock me, I lower my gaze to my hands and my eyes fell on the wedding band.

A mix of panic and grief overwhelmed me, my breath caught in my throat and tears streamed my face. I raise my hand to my mouth, the other one gripping to my shirt as I try to calm myself down. I snap my head toward the door as I hear a soft knock.

"Kono, if you are ready, we're waiting for you." A voice announced, I couldn't decipher to whom it belonged, nor did I really care at the moment.

"I'll be right there." My voice cracked. I wipe the tears on my face and take a deep breath before reaching for the door knob as I try to ready myself for the pain that I will have to face.


	6. falling leaves

**Falling leaves by Billy Talent. Danny Williams is police officer who has fallen in love with prostitute after he had come to help after she was assaulted.**

They were sitting in the same little dinner they always go when he needs to check on her. It's been like that for a month or so, since the moment he answered a call that she was found almost unconscious after being assaulted by one of her client. And since then, he always found a way to meet with her if she ever came to need anything. Along that time, he had found himself in love with her.

"So how are things?" He asked. Detective Williams always hope to hear that she had quit that way of life and she was ready for something good, something safe and maybe that something could be him.

"They're good, I guess" She answered nonchalantly, lowering her gaze to the cup of coffee she was holding with both hands. Danny's hand itched to reach for hers.

"Do you need anything?" Again he hope for the answer he'd been praying for.

Kono hesitates for a moment. "Do… Do you think you could spot me some cash? Not much…" She trailed off, feeling awkward about this exchange. She didn't understand his deal, mostly men kept tabs on her just for their own needs. But him, she just couldn't figure out.

"Of course, whatever you need." He gave back, trying to catch her eyes. He let out a soft sigh, he would try again to convince her to get out of this and maybe this time she wouldn't storm out. "Kono," he began tentatively "What do you want out of this life?" She frowns, not sure what to answer to his question.

"I mean, don't you think you could do better than this? That you deserve better than this?" He continues after her silence, but at least her gaze was meeting his. "Don't you see a better future than this?" Danny gives her a compassionate look, encouraging her to see his point of view.

"And what future would that be?" She gave back with a bit of defiance in her voice. Williams didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Don't you want a good job that allows you to not be in business with those sleezebags that you usually encounter? Don't you want to settle down, have some kids?" He really hopes that she can't see through him. Kono only let out a dry laugh, leaning back on the booth and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Tell me who would want to make a hooker the mother of their children?" She questioned, looking at him straight in the eye. There was a moment of silence, where Danny debated spilling everything of just telling some lie that could do.

"I just want to help." He settles. She sighs and relaxes a bit.

"I know and I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you do. I'm just not into your lectures, ok?" She says.

"Ok." He holds her gaze, so today won't be that day but he can wait. "You're hungry?" He asks, but he's pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"No I'm good." She answers, some discomfort appears in her body language, but she does not want to ask for more. She does not want to owe him more.

"I'm feeling famish and you wouldn't let me eat alone now would you?" He tries, letting a small smile appear on his lips. "C'mon, give this cop a little company." He could see the hesitation on her face.

"Fine, but I have to go after." She finally answers.

"Good." He won't give up on her, he will take this moment as a small victory.


	7. greed

**Greed. Danny only wants her to himself, he can't seem to have enough of her.**

Greed

ɡrēd/

_Noun_

Intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.

Greed is what he would call it, some would call it love but it was too egoistic to be referred to that. He wasn't naïve enough to believe it was anything other than pure greed.

Other name he could bestow, addiction. His need for her was insatiable, she was in his veins, taking every part of his being to a cellular level and he refused to let it go, to let her go.

When she was over him and navigating him over her body, he only expected more and taking all of he could in and wishing that she would never share this experience with anybody else. She was his, only his.

To anchor his hands anywhere they would fall on her body, breath her in, swallow her whole through their kisses fixed him. She was his fix. He would never get enough of her, her sighs and moans.

Deep down, if he really wanted to be honest, he knew that it was more than being physically lost in her. He was transfixed by her entire being, he could feel being changed and touched by her. He loved her. But he was not ready to face that reality.

So, greed was the only name he could give it.


	8. hormones

**Hormones. Kono is pregnant and Danny falls victim of her hormones and cravings.**

"Danny, wake up." Kono whispered as she softly shook her husband awake. She did not know what time it was, all that really mattered at that time was that she was really craving Kamekona's coconut shrimps. "Danny." She said a little louder.

"Hmmm, what! Is it time, how many minutes apart are you?" Danny jolted out of bed, turning around looking for who knows what.

"No! Calm down. I'm hungry." She said easily. Williams slid a hand over his face letting out a sigh.

"Babe, you cannot wake me up in the middle of the night that way and not expect me to not freak out, when you're just hungry." He said, both arms hanging by his sides.

"I'm sorry, but it does not change the fact that I'm hungry." She gave back.

"Ok, I'll go in the kitchen, get you something." He offered as he turned on his heel.

"No. I want coconut shrimps." She excitedly said.

"We do not have coconut shrimps." He answered, trying to keep his calm.

"I know we don't."

"So where do you want me to get them?" He asked as he apprehended the answer.

"Komekona." She let out as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Babe," Danny slowly started "It's 1 in the morning." He declared after looking at the alarm clock.

"Pretty please." She offered with a smile. "The baby would appreciate it very much."

"Using our unborn child as bargaining chip is getting old woman!"

"But you're still going to get me the shrimps, no?" Kono asked, her smile getting wider.

"Fine. But you know that Komekona's going to hold this over our head!" He warned.

"But it'll be so worth it!" She exclaimed as he left.

Danny walked tiredly in the house holding a bag holding the precious shrimps, "Kono, I have your shrimps." He said inexpressively, he just wanted to go to bed so badly. "And you wouldn't believe what I promised Komekona for them…" He was cut off by the sight of his wife in the kitchen. "Wife, what are you doing?"

"Eating pancakes." She answered nonchalantly, earning a raised eyebrow from Danny.

"You going to eat them with the shrimps?" He asked with a puzzled look gracing his face dropping the bag on the table.

Kono's face scrunched in mild disgust. "Hmmm no. I don't want them anymore." She simply gave back. Danny raised both eyebrows, mouth falling open.

"You don't want them anymore?" A feeling of disbelief started to make its way through his body, but he succeed at keeping his emotions in check. "You do… Do you know what I had to promise Komekona for him to prepare you those shrimps?!" He informed her, his voice slightly rising.

Kono's features creased in even further than before as tears swelled up her eyes and her lips started to tremble.

"Oh, no. Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean… It's okay if you don't want them, I'll eat them, don't worry." Danny told her as he made his way to her, taking Kono into his arms and kissing her cheek. "You're okay?" She nodded positively.

"How about I get some pancake with these shrimps, I mean they should at least be enjoyed by someone." He said.

"I'm sorry, I know I can't be easy all the time." Kono offered, eyes not meeting his.

"What? I wouldn't have it any other way." He lovingly declared before pressing his lips to hers.


	9. island in the sun

**Island in the sun by Weezer. It's the day of their wedding and Danny's having a moment with the boys.**

It was a beautiful sunny day and for one Danny Williams wouldn't have it any other way. The day that they had been waiting for had finally arrived and everything had went perfectly. The ceremony was wonderful, she was the ideal bride, a true vision of beauty walking down the aisle toward him. And that is why Danny was standing by the bar during the reception, staring at his now and forever beautiful wife, appreciating the moment.

"You're married to her now, you don't have to be a complete creep anymore Danno." A voice proclaimed next to him. Danny turned around with an annoyed expression to face Steve and Chin.

"Really funny Steve." He said dryly "I'll let it slide for the fact that you're more than probably jealous." He finished, cocking his head to the side and slightly swinging his hand. McGarrett opened his mouth to speak but Chin cut him.

"Alright guys, it's a beautiful day let's keep it that way." Chin said, as he placed himself between the two men. "Congrats again brother, I'm really happy for you!" He praised Danny for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Well I guess you're happier that I made a honest woman out of your cousin but thanks!" Danny joked.

"Well that too, took you an awfully long time!" Chin exclaimed.

"What I think he means, is that she could've find someone better to marry in the time it took you to pop the question!" Steve interjected give his friend a big smile. "Let's toast. To you buddy and your lovely wife!" He exclaimed raising his glass and the others did the same.

"Thanks buddy." Danny said with a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Maybe you could be next?" Chin proclaimed leaning toward Steve.

"Ok it was great ceremony but don't let it give you any ideas!" Steve objected as he started to make his way toward Kono.

"No he's right!" Danny voiced. "It's time for you to make me an uncle" He joked, following his friend with a chuckling Chin in his trail.


	10. jardin

**Jardin is french for garden. Inspired by Miss Jackson by Panic! At the disco. Kono is a bored housewife who has her sight on the gardener.**

Kono stood in front of the window facing the garden, she had her eyes on the gardener since the moment they hired him really. He had a lot of 'somethings' that her husband did not have, he was more present in this giant manor to start with.

Her husband gave her everything she could've asked for; fortune, jewelry, a humongous house, people to take care of everything, money. All those except for faithfulness and being emotionally available. It was no secret that her husband screwed anything that was accessible and she had always felt that she was more of a prize figurine to be remained at his sides than anything else. Well, it wasn't always like this, it used to be something to rival with any woman's fantasy.

So she figured that if her husband could play outside of the sand box so could she. And she had find her new toy. Her eyes had never left the gardener outside her window, her sight travelling his body, unconsciously trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as she maintained her gaze on his torso. Kono decided to turn her plan into action as she watched him walk back to the shed, gaze following his back side.

She found him the shed, putting tools away, his back turned to her.

"Hello Danny." She said innocently.

"Hi ." He replied, turning to face her.

"How was your day? Not too tiring I hop." Kono asked him, eyeing the little sweat beads disappearing under his shirt's collar.

"Uh, no. As the usual, thanks for the concern." Danny replied bringing his attention back to the tools.

"Good to know." Kono offered as she quietly shut the door behind her and neared him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly before sliding them forward on his chest. Danny grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from his body before turning around to face her.

" , what are you doing?" He questioned her as he tried to create space between their bodies, failing as his back hit the wall. Kono only closed the space between them once more.

"I think you know what I'm doing." She replied as she place her hands on his torso, caressing the muscles she could feel under the fabric of his shirt. "And let's face it you want it to." She finished, bringing her body to his.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Danny said, his voice lacking conviction. His hands were on her hips with the intention to push her away but only pulling her closer to him.

"C'mon Danny, let's not pretend you don't watch me when you think that I won't notice. Especially when I'm in my bathing suit." She whispered in his hear. "And I do enjoy it." She added. Danny didn't say anything, only dropped his gaze to her lips as he licked his.

"Won't you make both of our dreams come true?" She asked seductively, looking him at him straight in the eye before closing the gap and pressing her lips against his.

" can never know." He said after breaking the kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She gave back before he crashed his lips to hers once more, turning the over as he trapped her between him and the shed wall.


	11. kama sutra

**Kama Sutra. Danny and Kono want to try something different in the bedroom, but it doesn't go the way they expected it.**

"Are you sure that's how it says to do it?" Danny asks.

"Well I'm pretty sure" Kono answers his question.

"It doesn't feel right, are you sure?" He questions again.

"Danny, I have the picture right there, so yeah I think so. You know what, what if I moved a bit like that" She says as she slightly changed position.

"Ow! NO! That's not working for me." He announces with a faint expression of pain on his features.

"Ok, how about this?" She questioned as she changed to a totally different position. "Now your left leg should be here and my right leg right there." She says guiding him into their new position. "How is that?" She asks him after a beat.

"I… it… I have to..." He tries as he begins to move his hips, earning a soft gasp from Kono. "That's not bad." He declared between grunts. "No, I was wrong. I can feel a cramp coming." Danny says after a moment, as he stops moving.

"Yeah, it wouldn't lasted long for me neither. That was not as comfortable as it seemed." Kono let out with a soft laugh.

"Babe, this isn't working." He tells her feeling dejected but still finding the situation comical.

"I know, it's what? An hour, and no true action?!" She exclaims.

"How about a classic?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows getting a laugh from her. They untangle their bodies before taking a much appreciated position by both parties.

"That's way better." Danny expresses as the moans and gasps of Kono reached his ears. "I don't need a stupid book to please my woman."


	12. licence to kill

**Licence to kill. Danny is on Kono hit list, but he's not just another easy target.**

Danny Williams enter the luxurious room that he had been staying in, it was in one of the most extravagant hotels in the city. He's not really someone to over indulge in superfluity as such, he never felt the need to splurge in what he does not need or to show off his money. But he did have to maintain a reputation, and it also helped that most of the time it was his clients that was disbursed. If they wanted the best, they paid for the best, whatever the best they needed was.

He walks to the tray that held a variety of the best alcohol brand that a sophisticated man who enjoy surely. Danny pours himself some of his favorite scotch.

"Two fingers, must've been a rough day." A voice rings behind him, he did not falter in his movement. Danny places the bottle back on the tray and makes his way to the lush leather arm chair with his drink.

"I've been expecting you." He responds once he is installed comfortably in the chair. "I thought that you would've made your move already." He says flatly.

"I'm not a novice, Williams." She answers, earning a smirk from him. Kono Kalakaua was well known in her field, she was often the first choice when someone wanted to make undesirable individual disappear. "I knew that you were aware of my presence, but I just got tired of waiting. As they say time is money." She finished. His eyes slowly dropped at the gun that was propped on her knee as she crosses her legs. Daniel gave her a sly smirk before speaking.

"Now you know it won't be that easy." He simply says, crossing his own leg, mirroring her.

"I'm very aware of that, if it was they wouldn't had chosen me. Any idiot with minimum skills could do the job. But I was hoping that you would cooperate." She explained.

"Cooperate in my death? Aint that a new one?" He gave back after a short chuckle.

"A girl can dream." Kono dryly lets out as she cocks her weapon. In a fluent movement Williams gets his own from seemingly nowhere, pointing it at her nonchalantly, not gaining any reaction from his opponent.

"A dream can become a nightmare." He says locking his eyes with hers.

"Well, aint that the truth." Kono replies grimly right before they both extend their weapon at each other and fire.


	13. moments

**Moments **

Life is made up of moments. Those moments forge us into who we become. Maybe repetitive in their themes but they always feel different. There are moments of pure joy, of wrath and sometimes fear and doubt. And those moments always bring some kind of feelings when you reflect on them, sometime peace or nostalgia other times dread and pain.

He already knew what this moment would bring up in him in the near future. He would remember the fear mixed with resolution in her eyes. He tried to tear his eyes from her to put all his forces on the men that held her flushed against him, a gun placed upon her head.

Danny gritted his teeth before trapping his bottom lip between his teeth and clenching his jaw.

Seeing the flash of distress and frustration on her face only made him angrier, also it reminded him of all the moments when only joy and fondness graced her face.

Moments spent between them, their shared kisses, the lazy mornings having her in his arms and her hands running down his body. Moments of relief washing down her face when a member of the team escaped a dangerous situation, her smile of gratitude when they unwounded all together at their favorite bar, celebrating another day of being alive.

But all of these future moments were endangered by this lunatic man. All these moments of joy were being drowned by the sight of the gun next to her head.

Fragments of time, it was all the she could be turned into.

So moments, that's what it had all been reduced to.


	14. necrology

**Necrology. Danny is struggling with an event on a case and Kono tries to help him through it.**

It is always hard when innocents' lives are lost due the incredibly poor decision of the offender of the week. Bringing them to justice could alleviate the pain of the family and friends, but it will never bring the one they lost back.

The worst was when a kid's life was taken, the innocence being violated, all the potential that will never be. It was just something that no one should ever get used to or accept. But it happens and it's always hard, more on the parents that is for sure but it affected the police force that swore to serve and protect.

But it deeply disturbed one detective, Danny Williams. Kono always thought it was because he was a parent and knew the fear of losing your child. There was nothing to be said really at those times, only to show support.

She found him in his office, sitting behind his desk. Clearly, he was trying to finish up some paper work, but he was staring intently at the files laid before him. Kono watched him tear his gaze away from the forms and took the picture frame that held the picture of Grace. She couldn't possibly understand what was going on in his head, but she knew that he shouldn't get lost in it.

Kono softly knocked on the door before opening it and made her way toward his desk. She didn't say anything, she didn't force anything out of him. Danny raised his gaze to her and sigh before speaking.

"How can a parent ever get through this pain?" He asked. "I cannot fathom someone so monstrous harm a child?" He finished, his voice cracking.

"I don't know." Kono simply responded. They held their gaze for a moment before she walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think there's any answers to those questions. It is just awful."

Danny stayed silent, staring at the picture in his hands.

"There's nothing left to do." She gave as she presented her hand for him to take. "Let's go home."

Danny let out deep sigh before putting the frame back on his desk and taking her hand in his. He stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms, Kono wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, let's go home." He said after releasing her.

"Ok." She simply offered back.

Sometimes there was nothing to be said or done really. You only have to show that you care and offer your presence.


	15. oh shit

**Oh shit! In which Danny decides to send some nudes to his new girlfriend but send it to Kono instead and she won't let him live it down.**

It was a normal night for Kono, she had had the day off and she took advantage of it. She went surfing for most of the day and met with some of her friends that she never got to see anymore. And now she was taking the time to relax after a great day as she had work in the morning. She decided to watch some t.v and enjoy a beer before going to bed when her cellphone that was on the coffee table vibrated, signaling her of a new message.

She leaned forward grabbing the phone, eyebrows knitted together as she wondered who it could've been. Danny's name appeared on the screen, an expression of curiosity emerged on her features and she opened the text.

"Oh! No!" She screamed as her eyes fell on the pictures before her. "What the hell!?" She expressed to no one really. She read the message that followed the pictures, "**Hope you'll enjoy these ;)**" Kono's mouth fell open for a moment. "No, I won't!" She exclaimed to herself.

She decided to write back a message to Danny. "**Check the number next time.**" She texted before placing the phone back on the coffee table, staring at it cautiously. It barely took a couple of seconds before it buzzed again.

"**Oh shit.**" It read.

Kono walked into the break room, heading straight for the coffee. She hadn't respond to the last text she received from Danny the night before and she had yet to see him this morning. She didn't know how she would react when facing him, how do you react? She was lost in her thoughts as she poured herself some coffee that she didn't hear when someone entered the room and stood behind her.

"Kono?" Danny ask, placing one hand on her elbow. She raised her head from her mug and turned to look at him with big eyes. "I am so, so very sorry. I am completely mortified about what happened!" Danny explained. "I didn't want to do it, you know me with technology. I don't trust it that much but she insisted, though it would spice things up, like there wasn't any other million ways to spice things up…" He continued, arms flailing around, eyes pleading. "What could have I say? No? She send me those incredibly sexy pictures and asked for mine in return, I couldn't refuse her, but of course I had to send it to the wrong number and now you're….laughing at me!" He finished flatly, both hands still in the air. Kono raise the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh.

"Why are you laughing!?" He asked completely perplexed by her reaction, it really was not what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry." She started trying to control her laughter. "But you were talking and I started to imagine you trying to find the right angle, standing with pride!" She finished, laughing again.

"Ha ha, I'm glad that my embarrassment is amusing to you." He gave back not amused.

"Don't worry Danny, I know it wasn't on purpose. And plus, you should be proud, you're looking good." She told him holding his stare as he stood before her, with a complete deadpanned expression. She couldn't lie and say that she hadn't look at the pictures again before deleting them, he did say that he hoped she would enjoy them.

"But there's no need to make a habit of it. It's not like you'll be seeing any of this good." Kono joked, hands waving above her body. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're killing me. This is one of the most humiliating moment of my life and you're making jokes about it!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're right, that was a bit insensitive of me. But in the bright side you could become a stripper or maybe an escort with what you're packing!"

"Stop it! That is inappropriate and not funny!"

"We've left appropriate the moment I received those pictures, so let's have some fun with it." She explained wiggling her eyebrows, Danny only stared at her.

"I hope you deleted those." He warned as he made his way out of the break room.

"Maybe. Or maybe I've kept them so I could blackmail you!" She told him with a teasing tone.

"Kalakaua, I swear if you do not stop…" He started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What you might send videos next time!" She gave back mischievously.

"I'm never gonna live this down." Danny said as he left the room.

"One day Danno!" Kono laugh behind him.


	16. power outage

**Power outage. There is no electricity so Kono makes Danny play a game of hide and seek with her.**

"Why are we doing this?" Danny asks in the dark.

"Because it's fun." Kono simply answers his question.

"Aren't we a bit too old for this?" He questions again.

"Don't be a grouch!" She exclaimes.

There was a power outage in their neighborhood and it has been a few hours and still no light. So to spend their time, Kono decided for them to play hide and seek, and somehow convinced Danny into being her game buddy.

"I'm not being a grouch! It's just… hide and seek?" He questions once more.

"Danny stop whining, just play and stop talking! You're making it easy for me to find you!" She warns him.

"Fine!"

"Gotcha!" She exclaims only seconds later. "Well it wasn't that hard with your yapping and all! Did you even try to hide?"

Danny looks up from his hiding place to look at her but it was too dark to make out her features. "Hey! At least I did hide!" He replies offended.

Kono rolls her eyes at him although he could not see her. "Fine, you just suck at it!"

"Well how about a wager?" He proposes to her with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"What kind of wager?" She asks him with a bit of apprehension.

"We quit that stupid game and have some other fun in the dark?" Danny replies seductively.

"Hmmm." She lets out, feigning thinking about his proposition.

"And if I find you, I get to choose what will happen during said activity." He finishes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well that is if you find me!" She exclaims laughing, pushing him away from her and left his side to hide.


	17. quinoa

**Quionoa. Kono prepares a plate of quinoa and Danny's having none of it.**

"What the hell is that?!" Danny asks flatly with a hint of disgust.

"Quinoa." Kono replies, digging into her plate.

"That still doesn't answer my question." He says still eyeing the plate suspiciously.

"Well it's good for you." She tells him excitedly.

"Are you sure about that? It looks like something a bird would eat." He replies pushing the plate away from him.

"Danny don't be so judgemental. Just try it." She tries to encourage him.

"And what? Put that thing in my system? No, I don't think so!"

"Well your system will thank you." She gives back slightly annoyed.

"My system could thank me while I eat some pizza, without the pineapple of course. I could also thank me for a great steak, but for that thing you dare call food? No chance babe." He declares, holding her gaze and shrugging his shoulders.

"Danny, I cooked this, could you at least show some appreciation by at least trying it?" She exclaims.

"Fine." He says before bringing the fork to his lips. "Nope, forget it! I'm getting a steak!" He finished, getting up from the table, leaving a staggered Kono behind.


End file.
